


心比天高

by Molangsiying



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying
Summary: 好久不更新了。。一篇败北凌辱向的约稿，是我迄今为止写得最快的一篇我还是加入了迫害刀妹的行列其实这个之前有另外一篇也是刀妹的败北凌辱向，但无法公开写得还是挺爽的吧，因为这种败北凌辱也是我比较喜欢的题材，然后用瑟提做第一人称也是我一直想写的一个文为什么我用瑟提就打不过刀妹呢（加紧迫害不多说，请欣赏又及：里面有个彩蛋，看你们眼力（提示：瑟提的日服声优是子安武人）
Kudos: 5





	心比天高

翁库沃的地下角斗场里，人声鼎沸。我坐在拳场东侧最佳位置看台的龙骨椅上，居高临下地观望着下方角斗场里的比赛。  
“瑟提老大，您要的酒。”阿鲁从看台后面凑了上来，毕恭毕敬地对我说道，并把一个金色高脚杯递到了我手上。  
我接过杯子，晃了晃，浓烈的酒香味扑鼻而来。我仰头一饮而尽，烈酒如同一股岩浆一般滚汤地在口腔里汹涌着，然后沿着嗓子眼一直灼烧到了胃里。  
不愧是以绪奥肯出产的龙舌兰金酒，真爽。作为德玛西亚的皇室御用酒，这种好东西一年也仅仅生产不到十箱，能弄到这么一箱，这几个月都不愁没有好酒喝了。  
下面的观众席上又传来一阵观众们震耳欲聋的喝彩声，伴随着几声“砰砰”的巨响，我身旁礼花炮斜向上射出，五彩斑斓的花瓣溅射得到处都是。今天参赛的这位可是个上等货，预售出的坐票在前天就被一抢而空，而站票在昨天中午也售罄了，肯定又能大赚一笔，我可不想再被哪个下贱东西给摸走。  
“钱箱看好了么？”我掸了掸身上的花瓣，问一旁站着的阿鲁道。  
“已经加派了十几个人，赌利都在按流程收取。”阿鲁回答道。  
我从龙骨椅上站起身，走到看台边缘前，向下面不远处的竞技场里望去，一旁的小弟们紧紧地跟在我后面。主持人正倒数着计时，十几分钟前刚刚在我面前夸下海口的那个浑身肌肉的以绪塔尔女战士——我手下的当红斗士伊贺，此时已经倒在角斗场被日光晒得滚烫的沙地上，手中的双手巨剑被打落一旁，正痛苦地挣扎着试图用手撑起自己壮实肥硕的身躯。而在她身旁站着一个20岁出头的美丽女孩，有着一张俊俏的面容，肩部和胸前少量的灰色盔甲下，已然被汗水浸透了的黑色厚实紧身衣黏在她的身体上，将她那完美诱人的曲线勾勒得一清二楚，一头优美的银白色长发无比散乱，正气喘吁吁地用手中的钢刀指着倒在地上挣扎着的以绪塔尔女战士。  
“真是令人不可思议！艾瑞莉娅·赞加已经六连胜了！我的朋友们！不要再犹豫手中的筹码了！快来下注在我们这位美丽而强大的战斗女神身上吧！绝对会让你们赚到手软的！”主持人兴奋地一边抓住艾瑞莉娅的手腕高举着，一边用魔法放大了的声音说着煽动的话语。  
观众席上又传来一阵震天响的怒吼，人们的情绪已经被彻底点燃了，又有不少人涌到竞技场旁的钱箱处，将手中的筹码下注在今天这个性感诱人又实力强大的少女身上。这是好事情，但……  
我的思绪飘回到了几天前……  
“我是诺伊亚之女，来自普雷西典的艾瑞莉娅·赞加。“有着银白色长发、天蓝色眼眸、着一身精致铠甲的俊俏少女对我正色说道。  
我翘着双腿坐在龙骨椅上，观察着面前这个擅自闯入我的地盘的少女。少女有一头秀丽的银白色长发，柳叶眉下天蓝色的灵动眼眸，小巧的鼻子和一张鲜嫩欲滴的樱桃色双唇，构成了一张无比精致的容颜，一头银白色的长发垂落于腰间，搭配着暗紫色布料的精致护卫队铠甲将她上半身那曼妙的身姿包裹了起来，只有一双如水般温润的修长双手和雪白的香肩裸露着，隆起的胸甲下隐藏着的一双巨乳不禁让人浮想联翩。而少女的下半身穿着一条紧身裤，将她那拥有着完美曲线的颀长双腿勾勒出来，脚上踏着一双紫色长筒腿甲，浑身上下散发出一种无比高雅的气质，如同落入凡间的战斗女神一般强大而充满魅力，跟我的这片混乱又暴力的地下王国格格不入。  
“幸会，我叫瑟提。敢问阁下擅自闯入我的地盘，有什么可以效劳的吗？”对于平常那些擅闯我的地盘的混球，我的应对措施一般都是直接把他们的头给打破。但面对这样一个优美的少女，我那一半瓦斯塔亚族血统让我觉得还是有礼貌一点更好。  
“艾欧尼亚的地下之王，就算是我也曾听闻过阁下的大名，效劳什么的就不必了。”艾瑞莉娅直视着我的眼睛，清晰地说道，“我是来赎一个人的，我几个优秀部下在几个月前的行动中被诺克萨斯人抓到，听说辗转后来到了阁下这里，我想把他们赎回来。”  
“哦，你是说那几个我杀了那群诺克萨斯狗后抢下来的军官吗？”我仰起头，轻蔑地注视着少女，问道，“想从我这里赎人，艾瑞莉娅小姐，你负担得起我给出的价码吗？”  
艾瑞莉娅将身后拖着的袋子拎起来，打开后向我展示着。只听里面发出美妙的“叮当“声响，一片灿烂的金色映入我的眼帘——一整袋子的普雷西典金圣树（艾欧尼亚价值最高货币）。  
“这些足够赎出他们了吧？“艾瑞莉娅将袋子口收紧，对我说道。  
“用一带金圣树就想赎走他们好几个人，难道阁下当我这里是皮尔特沃夫的贵族监狱？”我不禁笑了出来。  
“只要你开个价码，我都能负起。”艾瑞莉娅严肃地说道。  
我点了点头，然后冲一旁的小弟们使了个眼色。十几个小弟们猛地飞身扑上去，将毫无防备的少女按在地面上。  
“瑟提！你——！你什么意思！“艾瑞莉娅厉声喝斥道，“你敢这样对代表普雷西典长老院的我！”  
我站起身，走到她的旁边，俯下身捏起她雪白的下颚。少女用力地挣扎着，用那双天蓝色的清澈眼眸怒视着我。  
“我的价码嘛……“我看着她无比俊美的面容和历经战斗磨练的健美的曼妙身体，思考了一下。如果能让这个艾欧尼亚曾经的战争英雄、普雷西典的守护女神一直留在我的拳场参加比赛，那么全艾欧尼亚的人都会前来观看，并为我的角斗场感到震惊，这样我地下拳王瑟提的名号就能响彻全艾欧尼亚……  
“这样吧，如果你能在我的场子里参加一场比赛，并一局都不落败，我不收一分钱就让你带着你的部下们离开这里。”我笑着对她说道。  
少女的一双美目中露出狐疑的目光，她思考再三，最终还是点了点头同意了，我的内心不禁一阵窃喜，一个计划在我脑中诞生了。  
“地下拳王，我希望你是个信守承诺的真男人。”艾瑞莉娅瞪着我，厉声说道。  
“那是自然，”我对小弟们命令道，“带艾瑞莉娅小姐去她休息的地方，让她好好准备准备。”  
……  
我望着医护人员将半昏迷的肌肉女战士抬上了板车，撇了撇嘴。  
“啧，她都已经连打了一早晨加一上午，怎么还是这么精神？”我回头瞪着身后的那群小弟们，“我吩咐下去的事情，你们都照办了吗？”  
小弟们全都吓得不敢吭声，低着头，仿佛我下一秒就会揍他们一样。  
“我们……我们都做了，“阿鲁支支吾吾地对我说道，”今天早上起来给了她一大块腌制的咸肉，她吃完后喝了一大桶水，我们……都在一旁看到了，而且——老大你找的那件厚实的紧身衣我们也强迫她在上场前就穿上了……但她真的太强了，奴隶们根本就不是她的对手，哪怕刚刚的伊贺大人也……“  
“真没用。“我打断了阿鲁的絮叨，用鼻子哼了一声。早上给了她咸肉，就是为了让她喝下巨量的水。而少女现在身上穿的那件紧身衣，是我从一个芝云的渔民手中买下来的——那是一件潜水服，是芝云岛上从古代流传下来的、需要潜到很深海底的采珠人的服装，布料又厚重又紧密。在这种烈日下穿在身上，而且还同奴隶们不停战斗，艾瑞莉娅的紧身衣里早已充满了黏着的汗水，但根本无法挥发出来，身体里的水分应该早就变成了巨量的尿液积蓄在少女体内。自从进入竞技场以来，少女根本没有离开过场地，根本没有机会去厕所小便，而她身上的潜水服也紧紧地黏在她的下体上，无法排泄出一点尿液，现在应该十分难受，甚至无法继续战斗才对。但就在刚刚，已经经历了一上午战斗的艾瑞莉娅还是艰难地击倒了伊贺，取得了五局连胜，这实在让我对她的实力大吃一惊。  
我转头再次向竞技场内望去。果不其然，少女修长的双腿微微颤抖着，正想离开竞技场的沙地，却在出口处被一个全副武装的小弟给拦了下来。艾瑞莉娅指着自己柔软的小腹，对他说了些什么，但小弟始终没有让开——这也是我吩咐的。  
我的嘴角浮起一丝笑容——看来我的计划生效了。艾瑞莉娅只能无奈地缓缓地走回场地中央，我在看台上都能看得出来，连她那双颀长的美腿踏在地面上走路的姿势都开始扭曲变形，想必是被膀胱内存积的大量尿液折磨得十分痛苦。  
“哦？看来我们美丽的战斗女神有话想说啊！大家稍安勿躁！来听一下她想说什么！”少女来到主持人身旁，对主持人说了些什么。主持人示意躁动着的观众席上安静下来，然后对艾瑞莉娅施展了扩音魔法。艾瑞莉娅抬起头，望向我所在的看台。  
“拳王瑟提，”尽管身体里十分难受，但艾瑞莉娅还是站直了身体，坚定地直视着我，用清脆动听的声音大声地地对我喝道，“让本小姐穿着这种衣服和奴隶们打了一上午，而且不允许休息，这些都是你在背后指使吧！为什么不下来和我打呢？”  
观众席上鸦雀无声，人们都知道，敢于直接挑战我瑟提的人，从几年前我收下这个竞技场时开始就没有再出现过了，而之前的那些人不是被我打成残疾，就是变成了我的小弟。但今天的这位挑战者明显与众不同，毕竟她是那个曾在普雷西典战役中带领抵抗军一举击败了杰里柯·斯维因将军，并将诺克萨斯逐出纳沃利岛的战争英雄。从那之后，艾瑞莉娅这个名字传遍了整个纳沃利岛，人们都将她视为领袖和信仰。  
“你是怕在这么多人面前败给我吗，还是说堂堂的艾欧尼亚地下拳王只是一个会使些下作的手段，自己只敢在躲在后面的缩头乌龟？”艾瑞莉娅再次放出挑衅的话语。  
观众们秉着呼吸，我能感到他们内心那疯狂般的期待，能看到那个英勇抗争诺克萨斯的领袖女神和我这个称霸艾欧尼亚地下世界的半兽人拳王一战，这是千载难逢的好机会。我内心十分清楚，如果现在不迎战，那么我的名声怕是会从此一落千丈。  
“老大，我们还是别——”阿鲁在我身旁劝道，但我伸出手打断了他的话，我凝视着场中央站立着的曼妙少女。  
“很好，那就让我会一会你，普雷西典的守护女神。”我对着场内如是说道。  
观众席上瞬间爆发出雷鸣般的声音，我从看台上走下来，来到了搏击场的一层。伴随着全场的观众们震天动地的呐喊声与隆隆的鼓声，我进入到了场内滚烫的沙地上。  
“天呐！”主持人亢奋的声音混杂在欢呼声中，“拳王瑟提居然在几年后重返赛场！并且还是和艾欧尼亚的战争英雄艾瑞莉娅·赞加决一胜负！朋友们！你们能观看到这场世纪之战，实在是太幸运了！”  
我上下打量着站在十步开外的艾瑞莉娅那性感的胴体——在烈日的照耀下，战斗了一上午的她的身体早已变得香汗淋漓，却堆积在身上那件紫黑色的紧身潜水服下，无法散发，哪怕隔着这么远的距离，我都能闻到她身上汗水混着体香的美妙气味。粘着的香汗浸润着又厚又重的紧身衣，紧紧地贴在她的胴体上，将少女诱人的一双玉乳与峰顶那两只小巧的乳头、柔嫩的小腹、光滑的美背、曲线优美的屁股、颀长的双腿和那双温润的玉足每一根修长的脚趾都勾勒得一清二楚。少女俊俏的脸颊上由于紧身衣的闷热早已红润无比，樱桃色的小嘴微张，轻声地喘息着，同样裹着紧身衣的纤细右手握着一把钢刀。那两条丰满的大腿根部缓缓地摩擦并颤抖着，仿佛正拼命忍耐着小腹中越来越强烈的尿意给她带来的折磨，两腿中间那个神秘的穴缝的轮廓随着双腿的摩擦在紧身衣下若隐若现，显得十分诱人。看着曾经普雷西典守护女神此时却变成这副让人血脉喷张的姿态，我两腿间的那条巨龙不禁兴奋地昂起头来。  
艾瑞利亚注意到我正用目光扫视着她那完美的胴体，下意识地用双臂遮住了自己被紧身衣凸显出来的两只傲立的乳头和隐秘的私处，一边怒视着我。  
“如果我击败了你，我就可以带着我的部下离开了吧！”她向我娇声喝道。  
“没错，我说到做到。”我摊了摊手，“但如果你输了，”我嘿嘿地笑了一下，竖起大拇指指向自己，“你的效忠对象就不再是长老院，而是我瑟提！——我会把你塑造成我的拳场中最卖座的搏击角斗士！”  
“想得美！你只会成为我手下败将里的一员而已！”艾瑞莉娅不屑地嗤笑了一声，提起了手中的钢刀。我从怀中掏出那双久经沙场的金色指虎拳套，戴在双臂上，然后摆开阵势。  
“三！二！一！开始！”主持人挥动着手中的红色毛巾，声音响彻搏击场，观众们的欢呼声猛地爆发出来。  
艾瑞莉娅忍受着小腹中的胀痛，甩开脚步持刀向我猛冲过来。我侧身闪开从上至下的第一刀，右手臂带动拳头向她打过去。少女横刀挡住了我的指虎，金属碰撞的声音从我们两人之间荡漾开来。她抬起修长的美腿向我的脑袋斜踢过来，她身上的紧身潜水服和她的胴体之间搁着香汗摩擦着，随着她的每一个动作发出“咯吱”的响动。我用左臂护住脑袋，挡下了这一腿。  
艾瑞莉娅灵巧地翻身跃起，另一条美腿再次向我的脑袋袭来，我连忙俯下身体。观众们看到这漂亮的一招，亢奋地为艾瑞莉娅怒吼着。少女轻盈地落回地面上，抽刀向我砍来。我双臂交叉，用拳套硬接下这一刀，试图将她的武器抗飞。但艾瑞莉娅握住刀柄的纤纤玉手看似柔弱，却格外有力，手中的刀稳如磐石，这一刀的力道震得拳套发出“嗡”的刺耳声响，让我的耳朵里也跟着响了起来。  
我大呼一声，来了一招扫堂腿。艾瑞莉娅躲闪不及，后仰着摔在沙地上。我紧跟一步，向她的胴体出拳打去，却被她翻滚开来。我的拳头如同雨点一般密集地打下去，艾瑞莉娅灵活地翻滚着，仅仅被我命中了一两次。拳头激起的滚烫的细沙溅了她一身，同时也不巧地飞进了我的眼睛里，她看准机会，抬刀向我的脸部戳刺过来。我慌忙偏开脑袋，少女翻身而起，向后跳去与我拉开了一段距离。  
我的胸口上下起伏着，伸手向自己的左脸摸去，这才感到一阵刺痛。我把手伸到面前，看到上面沾满了鲜血，似乎左脸被她的刀削下了一小块。我抬头望去，艾瑞莉娅也用手捂着自己的一侧肩膀，剧烈地喘息着，那是我刚刚用指虎击中的部位。  
“——怎么了，是不是怕疼了？如果现在哭着向我求饶的话，本小姐还可以放你一马哦？”少女指了指着自己的脸颊，嘲弄地对我笑道。  
我绝不能允许这么多的观众心里想的是我不配当老大。  
我怒吼一声，再次举起拳头，和艾瑞莉娅冲向彼此。  
老实说，我之前也算在搏击场拼死拼活了好几年，才赢下了这些个场子，或多或少地见过些厉害的角色，但没有一个比今天的这个仅仅20岁的女孩子棘手。她不仅刀法变幻莫测，体术也十分了得，是个不可多得的战斗高手。在我疲于应付她腿脚上的攻势时，她手中那把钢刀在我的身体各处留下了一道又一道伤口，虽然不是很深，但依然很让我十分烦躁。但随着搏斗的进行，艾瑞莉娅的体力出现了不支，毕竟已经穿着那件厚实的紧身衣搏斗了一上午，而且忍受着小腹中尿意的持续折磨，她的动作明显比之前迟缓了不少，而我却血液上涌，越战越酣。  
终于，机会来了——我佯装趔趄着后撤一步，艾瑞莉娅紧跟上来，她持刀砍来的动作幅度大得出现了明显的破绽。我趁势用左手抓住了那把钢刃，一把将少女拉了过来，几乎没有感受到被刀刃割开了的手掌以及顺着小臂留下的鲜血。我站稳重心，用一记早已蓄力好的右手勾拳，在全场观众的惊叹声中，狠狠地砸在艾瑞莉娅那被紧身衣裹着的柔软小腹上，这一记重拳的力度让整个拳头都深深地陷进了她柔嫩的腹腔之内。  
“呃哦噢噢噢噢——！！”少女那本来就积蓄着大量液体的膀胱，被这样毫无防备地击中，让她再也忍受不住胀痛的尿意。她猛地娇声惨叫了出来，整个柔软的胴体弯成了弓形，只听“噗滋”的一声液体被硬挤出来一样的响动，两条大腿间的穴缝处的紧身衣瞬间被染湿了一大片。  
“啊呃呃呃……呃哦……呕呃呃呃——”我将拳头拔了出来，艾瑞莉娅脱力般的跪倒在地上，银白色的发丝胡乱地混着香汗沾在她白净的脸蛋上。少女撅着丰满的小屁股，用双手紧紧地捂着自己的小腹，痛苦地呻吟着，樱桃色的小嘴边挂着银丝，一双性感的大腿紧紧地夹着，勉强地止住了已然失禁了的尿道口，手中的钢刀也掉落一旁。  
“啊！艾瑞莉娅已经倒地了！”主持人一路跑到我们身边，开始着倒计时，“十！……九！……八！——”  
我甩了甩手，低头望着跪倒在沙地上的艾瑞莉娅。少女挣扎着试图从地上爬起来，但小腹中的剧痛让她的双手几乎无法离开。  
“——二！……一！比赛结束！”伴随着未能站起来的艾瑞莉娅的呻吟声，主持人结束了倒计时。他来到我身边，一边高举着我的右手，一边向全场大声呼喊着，“砰砰”的礼炮声响了起来，“瑟提胜利！时隔数年！我们曾经的拳王再一次出场便迅速并漂亮地击败了对手！朋友们！让我们为拳王瑟提欢呼吧！”  
“拳王！瑟提！拳王！瑟提！——”观众们疯狂了，他们从座位上站立起来，在震天动地的隆隆鼓声中，排山倒海地欢呼怒吼着我的名字。我高举着双手，面向所有位置的观众们一一致意着。  
啊，当大哥的感觉，比不当好太多了。  
“接下来！便是惩罚时间！”我大声地向观众席上宣布着，一些观众们从观众席上涌进前厅，急不可耐地去收取他们赢得的赌利，而大部分观众则冲到搏击场的场边，兴奋地观望着我接下来会怎样玩弄这个败北的美少女。  
“呃啊……可恶……我居然——大意了……”艾瑞莉娅鬼在沙地上，用双手捂着自己的小腹，不甘地呢喃着。我走到她的身后，在少女撅起的屁股前蹲下身来。  
“你要做什么……”艾瑞莉娅回过头，漂亮的天蓝色眼眸中充满着惊恐。  
我仔细地观察着艾瑞莉娅裹着紧身衣的两片性感屁股瓣的中间，少女股间处的黑色布料已经完全被溢出的尿液和香汗浸透了，那个神秘的肉缝和可爱的小屁穴的轮廓隐约可见。我将脑袋凑近过去，然后把鼻子贴在了少女湿润的肉缝上。  
“——啊！”下体突然受袭，艾瑞莉娅失声娇叫出来，她奋力地扭动着腰部，但我用双手牢牢地抓住了少女的胯部，不让她性感的小屁股移动分毫。我将鼻子埋在艾瑞莉娅湿润的股间，用力地吸气嗅着味道。顿时，及清尿独有的淡淡骚味混合着少女的体香以及汗水的咸腥，构成了一种无比美妙的气味，充满了我的鼻腔。  
“你——！畜生！”艾瑞莉娅羞愤地骂道，屈辱的泪水在眼眶中打着转。我伸出舌头，顺着少女的肉缝最下端的那颗小突起向上舔舐着。随着我的舌间在艾瑞莉娅阴唇上的移动，她优美的胴体不停地颤抖着，直到我用舌尖往她紧致的小屁眼中用力一顶，她的屁股猛烈地颤抖了一下，我这才将舌头离开她湿润的股间。  
“没想到艾欧尼亚的大英雄尿出来的尿也是骚的呢~哈哈哈！”我一边砸着嘴回味着少女漏出的清尿的美妙味道，一边大声地用下流的话语羞辱着她。听了这话，场边围着的观众们哄然大笑起来。  
“杀了你……我绝对……要杀了你！”艾瑞莉娅羞得面红耳赤，她咬紧牙关，用那双含着泪水的眼眸怒视着我，愤怒地喝道。  
我用手隔着紧身衣揉捏着她撅起着的性感臀瓣，手感又光滑又柔软丰满，令人爱不释手。然后我揪起她屁股上紧身衣的一角，手上一使劲，将包裹着少女雪白的臀部和可爱的肉穴处的紧身衣一把撕扯了下来。  
“不——！”艾瑞莉娅绝望地悲鸣着，泪水终于从她的一双美目中夺眶而出，她作为一个少女最隐秘的部位就这样暴露在了我和观众们面前。雪白丰满的臀瓣下，有着布满褶皱的屁眼和粉嫩的小穴，周围没有一丝的毛发，干净极了。仔细看去，小穴下方有一个小许多的红润尿道孔洞，正和上方那个紧致的屁穴一起紧紧地颤抖收缩着，以防止膀胱中剩余的大量尿液再次漏出来。  
“事到如今还在努力地憋着尿呢！”我对场地周围蜂拥的观众们大声地解释着，他们再次哄笑了起来。艾瑞莉娅将脸埋在地上，无声地啜泣着。看着那个正努力收缩着的粉嫩尿道口，一个邪恶的念头浮现在我的脑海中，“憋着尿多难受啊！来！”  
我说着，从艾瑞莉娅背后用双手扶在她的楚腰两侧，没用什么力气就将少女轻巧柔软的胴体环抱在了身前。我将她修长的美腿高高地举起，然后用双臂隔在她白皙的腿下，让她的双腿大大地叉开成一个极其羞辱的M型，以便观众们都能清楚地看到艾瑞莉娅两腿中间那个娇嫩的肉缝和下面紧致的小屁眼。  
“——你还要干什么……呜呜……放开我……不要……”艾瑞莉娅一边抽泣着，一边在我的身前轻轻扭动挣扎着，柔软的胴体隔着紧身衣不停地蹭着我的胸肌和胯下的巨龙，让我早就兴奋不已的大肉棒更是挺立，在裤裆里撑着帐篷。我的手指隔着光滑的紧身衣在她柔软的小腹上摸索探寻着，直到确定了少女那还依然微微胀大隆起的膀胱的位置。场边的一个小弟走上前来，用一个小尿壶放在我们的身下。  
“我帮你尿出来吧！喝呀！”我腰部发力，用肚子将抱在身前的艾瑞莉娅的身体向上顶起，同时双手手指交叉，用掌心狠狠地向少女小腹上膀胱所在的位置轰击下来。  
“不呃哦哦啊啊啊啊——！呜呜哦哦哦哦——！”艾瑞莉娅仰起玉颈，凄惨地尖叫着，少女那依然存积着尿液、无比胀痛的膀胱被我的手掌这样一挤压，紧紧收缩着的红润尿道孔再也承受不住液体的压力，猛然扩张开来。在周围观众们的一片惊叹声中，一股温暖的清流如同喷泉一样，猛地从她大大叉开的两腿之间喷射而出，划出一道优美的抛物线，浇洒在下面的尿壶中。  
“是尿啊！我们的战争英雄居然正在漏尿！”  
“那就是艾瑞莉娅大人的尿液啊！居然那么清澈！”  
“艾瑞莉娅大人，请再多排出来一点出来！我想喝！”  
观众们七嘴八舌地谈论着，下流的话语让艾瑞莉娅几乎无地自容。  
“呃哦！呜啊！啊！不要看——呜呜哦哦哦哦哦——！”我有节奏地用掌心配合着腰部的挺动，一下一下地锤击着艾瑞莉娅的小腹。少女不停地悲鸣着，肉缝中的清尿仿佛泉眼一般源源不断地涌出来，喷射在小尿壶中，少量的液体洒了出来，沾湿了周围的细沙。看到了曾经优雅的少女被放尿的这般激烈场景，观众们几乎抑制不住下体的暴涨，纷纷用手伸到自己的裤裆里，揉搓着自己的那活儿。渐渐地，随着尿壶中“哗啦啦”的响声越来越尖利，尿壶中已经快盛满了少女温热的清尿。  
在我最后轰击了艾瑞莉娅娇嫩的小腹几下之后，她颤抖着的双腿之间喷涌着的清流逐渐减弱，然后停了下来。艾瑞莉娅的小脑袋也无力地低垂了下来，我将她放回了沙地上，然后从地上捡起那个快满的小尿壶，递给了场边的观众们。  
“居然一点都不脏，跟泉水一样清澈！”  
“这就是那个曾击败了诺克萨斯狗的领袖女神的尿吗！居然这么好闻！”  
“诸神在上！我的新癖好觉醒了！艾瑞莉娅大人的尿，最高！”  
尿壶在人群中传递着，人们一边闻着里面的味道，一边淫笑着，有的甚至举到嘴边饮下艾瑞莉娅温热的清澈尿液。  
尿壶回到了我手中，我将它举在鼻翼边，那少女独有的清香中混着一丝淡淡的尿骚味的气息扑鼻而来，丝毫不亚于刚才那杯龙舌兰金酒，这美妙的气息让我下体的硬度几乎到达了极限。  
“呜呜……你这个人渣……败类……为什么要做这种事情……呜呜呜……”身为艾欧尼亚曾经的战争英雄的艾瑞莉娅，从未遭受过如此莫大的羞辱，此时在在众目睽睽之下被看到失禁漏尿，并被人们品尝自己的尿液，她不禁掩面失声痛哭起来。  
我让小弟把手中的尿壶接了过去，然后再次来到跪坐在地上啜泣着得艾瑞莉娅面前，快手快脚地地脱下了我穿着的那条长裤和内裤。当我再直起身子时，胯下的那根粗壮的大肉棒如同出水蛟龙一般傲立了出来，棒身上布满了粗糙的血管，红得发紫的龟头反射着日光，耀眼地闪烁着，仿佛在宣示着它的自由。我用手轻轻托起艾瑞莉娅的下颚，胯下的肉棒将它巨大的影子投射在少女娇小白皙的俊俏脸庞上。  
“小可爱，张张嘴，啊~”我开始用我那硕大肿胀的血红色鬼头抽打着艾瑞莉娅白嫩的脸颊。  
“……”艾瑞莉娅闭上了一双美目，咬紧了雪白的牙关，别过头去，羞愤的眼泪从她的眼角滑落下来。  
我不慌不忙地伸出一只手，用手指捏住了少女那小巧玲珑的鼻子。艾瑞莉娅甩动着脑袋，却怎么也逃脱不掉我的巨手。不出一会，她便憋不住气，张开了嘴。我趁机腰部一挺，硕大的龟头艰难地顶进了艾瑞莉娅那张樱桃色的小嘴。我松开了她的小鼻子，开始前后挺动着腰部，用粗壮的肉棒在少女温暖的口中抽送着。  
“如果你敢咬，你的部下就别想活着。”我威胁道。  
“嗯……！唔姆——唔唔唔……咕呜呜——”艾瑞莉娅可怜地呜咽着，由于我的肉棒实在太过粗大，每一次还没等整根没入她的小嘴中，充血的龟头就已经顶到她喉咙壁上。虽然动作十分单一，但少女的小嘴中十分温暖潮湿，包裹着我的肉棒，灵巧的小舌头垫在底下，上面众多凸起的丰富味蕾随着我的每次抽送一直摩擦刺激着我充血肿大的龟头，快感沿着龟头传来，舒爽得让我不由得呻吟了起来。  
“哦啊……真爽啊~已经好久没有女孩让我这么兴奋过了，你真是个完美的尤物啊！”我继续着腰部来回挺动的动作，低下头，看着艾瑞莉娅那张惹人怜爱的小脸，宠溺地说道，“我决定了！以后每天晚上你的比赛结束后，都要来我的房间服侍我！怎么样，是不是很期待呢？”  
“咕呜呜……呜嗯——唔姆……唔呜呜……”艾瑞莉娅那双无比清澈的眼眸中流露出无尽的绝望，但她已经无力再抗拒我。一想到今后每晚都能有这样一位绝世美女在身旁服侍我、供我玩弄，我在少女温润的口腔中每一次都能顶到少女娇嫩的喉咙壁的大肉棒更加胀大，就快濒临爆发了。  
“哈啊！就要来了！给我接好了！嗯啊啊啊啊啊——！！”那种久违的疯狂感觉在一瞬间内从肉棒上迅速扩大到了全身上下每一个地方，让我忍不住仰起头低吼了出来，腰部用力往前顶到了最深处。  
“嗯唔——！唔唔唔呜呜呜呜——！！”艾瑞莉娅感到顶在自己喉咙壁上的硕大龟猛烈地颤抖起来，她瞪大了美目，剧烈地摇着头，发出含糊的抗议，但根本无法摆脱。同时，从我的马眼中随着肉棒的每一次颤抖喷涌出了我积蓄了好久的浓精，狠狠地迸射在少女柔嫩的喉咙壁上，然后沿着她的喉咙潺潺地流淌了下去。  
结束了喷射的我将半软下来的肉棒缓缓褪出了艾瑞莉娅的樱桃小嘴，带出的瞬间龟头和少女水嫩的唇上连着一条乳白色精丝，晃动着粘在了她的唇边。  
“咳咳……呕——唔哦……”艾瑞莉娅猛烈地咳嗽起来，努力地缓解着我在她喉咙中爆射带来的不适感和呕吐感。  
“看来你还需要多加练习啊！”我看着咳嗽着呕出残余在嘴中的腥臭浓精的少女，撇了撇嘴，然后向场边负责看守的小弟们招手示意，“你们都过来！一块给我们艾欧尼亚的大英雄尝尝你们的精华！”  
“谢谢老大！”  
“唔呼！老大万岁！”  
在场地周围观看着我玩弄艾瑞莉娅的小弟们早就忍耐不住自己暴涨的性欲，听了这话，疯狂地一股脑地涌了进来，几十个人蜂拥地将跪坐在沙地上的少女围在中间，无比兴奋地解开裤子，露出各自早已充血勃起了的大肉棒，一个接一个地将龟头顶在艾瑞莉娅裹着湿润紧身衣的小腹、一双玉足以及白净的脸颊上。  
“别伤到她，”我一边提起裤子，对身边簇拥着的小弟们说道，“小穴和屁眼不可以动，剩下的地方你们随便玩，我晚上回来。”  
“是的，老大！”  
小弟们为我让出一条路，伴随着身后嘈杂的淫笑声和少女绝望的悲鸣，我悠闲地迈开步伐向场边走去，张开双手迎接着场边人群的欢呼声。  
“求求你们——放过我吧……求求你们！不——！！”  
……  
傍晚，我在前厅吃过了晚饭，随手抓了一块奶酪带在身上，然后慢悠悠地朝搏击场走去。我进入到搏击场已经凉下来了的沙地上，只见场地的中央，一个曼妙的身影躺在沙地上，微弱地喘息着。  
我走到她身边，俯下身查看着。艾瑞莉娅原本白净可爱的脸蛋沾满了腥臭无比的白浊浓浆，樱桃色的双唇已经变的黯淡无光，樱桃小嘴里含着的精液量多到甚至溢了出来，顺着嘴角潺潺地流淌到下面的沙地上。少女胴体上那件黑色紧身衣已经被撕扯得不成样子，胸前的一双圣洁的玉乳裸露着，其他部位雪白的皮肤也一块一块地裸露在外面，而且不管是银白色的美丽秀发、优美的玉乳、光滑的美背、丰满的屁股、还是那双颀长的双腿与水润的玉足上，都布满了浓精与她身上香汗的混合物。  
我轻拍着艾瑞莉娅身上破损不堪的潜水服，叹了口气，看来又要购进新的潜水服了。不过，看着这个曾经擅闯我的地盘，并对我挑衅的战争英雄少女此时仿佛洗了精液浴一样凄惨的光景，我不由得得意地笑了起来。  
艾瑞莉娅沾满了精液的嘴唇动了动，仿佛想要说些什么，但她实在没有了力气。我从怀里掏出那块奶酪，递到她嘴边，看着她一小口一小口地吃完。我又从腰间掏出水袋，喂她喝了几口，她那黯淡无光的嘴唇这才有些起色。  
“……”艾瑞莉娅用很轻的声音呢喃道，我把耳朵凑到她的嘴边，才听清她说的是什么，“你……杀了我吧……”  
“那可不行哦，小可爱，”我一边笑着对她如实说道，“你可是要当我手下最当红的搏击场斗士，并且每晚都要来服侍我的奴隶哦~”  
艾瑞莉娅闭上了一双美目绝望的泪水从她的眼角缓缓滑过她那秀美的侧颜。我伸出健壮的手臂，将少女从沙地上抱了起来。  
“来吧，先 给你洗个澡，我和你快活快活！”一想到今后有着绝世美女在侧、而且能赚得盆满钵满的幸福生活，我的下体不禁再次振奋地昂起头。  
艾瑞莉娅的小脑袋无力地低垂在胸前，我将她娇嫩无比的柔软胴体抱在怀中，缓缓地向前厅走去。今晚将注定是个不眠夜……

“阿鲁！今天是谁看着钱箱？”我坐在老位置看台的龙骨椅上，向身后喊道。  
“老大，我们今天有十个人守着钱箱，您放心吧，”阿鲁从身后跑过来，喜笑颜开地向我禀报道，“今天的票买得实在太好了！现在场外还有一大拨人拥在那里问有没有站票呢！大家都想来看曾经艾欧尼亚的战争英雄的搏击赛！老大，我们这次真的赚翻了！”  
我挥了挥手示意他坐在一旁。此时天色逐渐暗了下来，搏击场上周围的巨型油灯瞬间被点亮，比赛马上就要开始了。鼓声震天地响了起来，在座无虚席的观众席上，穿云裂石的欢呼声与怒吼声排山倒海地席卷过来，人数达到了这个拳场建成以来的最高峰。  
我探着身子向场地里望过去，那个新来的恕瑞玛人正结束了冗长的入场仪式，他高举着自己的长枪，兴奋地呐喊着为自己打气。而在他的对面站着的，是我最红的斗士少女——艾瑞莉娅，她手持着双刀，艰难地站直身体面向前方，准备迎敌。而观众们并不知道的是，少女的被那身崭新的紧身潜水服下包裹着的雪白胴体上，玉乳、小腹以及一双玉足上沾满着我半个小时前刚刚射在她身上的滑腻精液，此时已经混合了汗水浸润了那身紧身衣，紧紧地黏在她的皮肤上——与此同时，她娇小的膀胱中已经积蓄了整整一白天的巨量尿液。隔着这么远我都能清楚地看到，艾瑞莉娅那双颀长的美腿正紧紧地夹在一起，大腿根部痛苦地微微颤抖着，仿佛马上就快忍受不住膀胱中的无比胀痛而失禁了。  
随着主持人挥动着毛巾，我微微一笑，在龙骨椅上翘起腿。  
好戏开场了。


End file.
